


the neverending crescendo of our hearts

by mirthfully



Series: âmes sœurs [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Botsimi Soulmate AU, Gay, Gen, Lewis is a good friend, M/M, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Valtteri is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthfully/pseuds/mirthfully
Summary: Valtteri didn't want to meet his soulmate, didn't want to subject himself to the possibility of pain and suffering. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him.Basically, a Botsimi Soulmate AU where you can't lie to your soulmate(s), and only your soulmate(s) can hurt you.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the introduction, I don't usually do Prologues but for this one we gotta. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the introduction, I don't usually do Prologues but for this one we gotta. I hope you enjoy!

Valtteri Viktor Bottas was born in the small city of Nastola, Finland; he was wailing, the world continued spinning in its natural orbit despite him. His destiny was written in the stars, every moment leading him towards his greater purpose. Valtteri would make it where he was meant to go, that much was guaranteed. 

It is known that all the ‘great’ couples were soulmates, the ones written in history all destined for each other. Valtteri’s parents weren’t soulmates, a relationship whose existence opposed their very culture, scorned by those who didn’t understand. He was only 9 years old when his mother brushed his hair back, explaining to him what a soulmate meant while she dried his tears. It didn’t seem fair, to him, that someone should have their life decided for them by fate; no matter how poetic it may seem.

Valtteri was 20 years old when he discovered the ugly horrible truth of what a soulmate could be, holding his shaking best friend in his arms. Emilia sobbed, loud and violent, as bruises slowly formed along her arms and on her face. 

Valtteri was 20 years old and for the first time in his life he wanted to hurt someone, to cause Emilia’s soulmate even some ounce of the pain he forced her to endure. Instead he sat, unable to do anything but hold her and listen. This is when he knew, nothing hurt more than the truth. The world may be cruel and unforgiving, but nothing stings more than the pain a soulmate can cause you.

Valtteri was 20 years old and he decided he didn’t want to meet his soulmate, didn’t want to give his heart to somebody else. He wasn’t certain his heart would survive the onslaught of truth that might bring. 

He turned 21, 22, 23 and he was signed to Williams F1 Team. His future was here, he wondered if this is what fate had in mind for him. He wondered if  _ this _ was his destiny all along; he knew that it was, this would and always had been meant to be. He tried to ignore the ache at the thought that maybe he would meet his soulmate, equal parts longing and distressed by the idea. 

It was only a matter of time before destiny caught up with him, shoving his own ideals to the sidelines with zero care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll get the first real chapter posted, as I'm really busy with school stuff.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme and @whereisthemilkman


	2. Ostinato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is terrible, I hate everything I write and can't tell if it's good or not.
> 
> Reminder: Only your soulmate can hurt you, you can't lie to your soulmate.

Like most magnificent things, it all began innocently; a whisper that was nothing more than the wind. There was nothing between Sebastian and Kimi except quiet touches and gentle exchanges the two teammates shared; nothing to be questioned by the non-observant eye, something Valtteri was not. Most saw nothing, but Valtteri knew. The two had always been close but there was something more to the way they began to gravitate together. 

Valtteri was 27 and the soul bond between the two Ferrari drivers was announced. He tried to ignore the stabbing he felt anytime somebody mentioned the bond around him.

Valtteri was 27 and he got signed to Mercedes, letting the busyness of joining the top team consume him; he wouldn’t acknowledge whatever was happening.

Lewis wasn’t like the rumours said, wasn’t artificial and aloof; wasn’t distant and rude. Valtteri found comfort in Lewis’ shadow, not hidden and pushed down but protected. It only took two months for Lewis to share his own experience with his soulmate, revealing the strained bond between himself and Nico. Valtteri knew he didn’t want that, didn’t want to find his soulmate only to be destined for destruction. 

Valtteri turned 28 and Sebastian and Kimi began to hang out with him, their presence calming something in his chest he hadn’t known was there. Sebastian was loud where Kimi was quiet, the two filling a previously unnoticed void. 

Valtteri turned 28 and he discovered who his soulmate was, all his dreams shattered while he tried not to stare too openly-gazed at Sebastian’s own retreating form. 

It had been an innocent punch goodbye, shared between friends, but Valtteri  _ knew _ nothing would ever be the same. There was a choice to make, so Valtteri took the easy option and locked himself in his home for the entirety of summer break.

For the first two weeks, Valtteri’s self-pitying rut remained uninterrupted. It was during the third week of Summer Break when there was finally a knock upon his door. He considered ignoring it, letting whoever was on the other side remain there; instead he took pity on whoever chose to visit him, answering the door with a scowl adorning his features. Valtteri was greeted by Lewis, raising his eyebrows as he took in Valtteri’s disheveled form and glaring gaze.

Lewis raised the food he held in his hands before shouldering past Valtteri and making his way into the latter’s kitchen. “I brought you some food, cause I assumed you wouldn’t have anything I would eat. Apparently you don’t even have anything for  _ you _ to eat though.” Valtteri rolled his eyes, following Lewis into the kitchen as his teammate shuffled around. “You really need to learn how to take care of yourself better. What are you even wallowing about?” With his last question, Lewis turned to Valtteri with determination; Valtteri felt like his friend could see right through him, Lewis' stare seeming almost all-knowing.

Instead of answering, Valtteri grabbed a bottle of Vodka that Lewis had placed on the counter and made his way into the living room. He opened the bottle on the way, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. He breathed in, trying to prepare an answer but unable to form the words he could think of, “I’m not-” he brought a hand up to brush through his hair, sighing as he cut himself off, “it doesn’t matter, Lew, you didn’t need to come.”

Lewis seemed not to believe him, looking at Valtteri as if he were immensely unimpressed with the other man’s attempts to dismiss Lewis’ worry. “Look Val, I know we haven’t known each other a long time but I do care about you.” Lewis took a seat next to Valtteri, punctuating his statement with a pause before turning to look Valtteri in the eyes, “I told you about Nico, and I never tell anybody about that. So now you get to tell me about whatever the fuck is going on with you, because I know the only thing that could possibly affect you this much would be something soulmate related." Valtteri slumped at this, bringing the bottle of Vodka to his lips in resignation. 

Half-expecting for Lewis to snatch the bottle away from him, Valtteri took his drink quickly, swallowing the harsh liquid with as much speed as he could muster and wincing at the burning sensation which followed. The snatching of the drink never came, instead Lewis held his hand out in a silent question. Valtteri answered by passing Lewis the drink, allowing the other to get a sizeable amount before motioning for it to be returned to his own hold before finally speaking, “I found my soulmate.” Lewis didn’t look surprised at the information, simply nodding his head as if he’d expected such news all along. “Lewis it isn’t just that. It’s-it’s  _ who _ my soulmate is.”

Lewis remained unconvinced and unmoved in his search for information, raising his eyebrows for what seemed like the millionth time that day. “How could whoever your soulmate is possibly be worse than mine being Nico?” Valtteri didn’t know how to respond to that, other than scoff as he took another drink.

“It’s Sebastian” he said the words quietly, almost a whisper. Lewis gaped at his teammate in surprise, clearly not expecting the answer he had received. Valtteri shook his head, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands while he waited for Lewis’ response. 

Instead of words, Valtteri felt the Vodka being lifted from his hand. He peeked up towards his friend, watching as Lewis drank an uncharacteristically large amount before setting the bottle down on the coffee table in front of them. “That’s fucked, man.” Valtteri agreed, nodding his head in solemn agreement. It was silent for a while, something strange hanging in the air between them. Lewis seemed to be deep in thought, trying to find a response to the strangeness of the situation. It wasn’t very long before an idea dawned on him, the realization painting it’s way onto his face, “If you’re Sebastian’s soulmate, does that make you Kimi’s soulmate as well?”

Valtteri froze, his eyes widening at the thought. The bond between Sebastian and Kimi had certainly crossed his mind, but he hadn’t let himself play with the idea that he may be bonded to the pair of them. His mind was wheeling, the possibilities singing their songs in his head while he stared open-mouthed at Lewis. “I can’t- that can’t be though, it isn’t possible... Right?” Lewis simply shrugged in response, providing no help to Valtteri. 

Lewis took his opportunity to snatch the Vodka once and for all, screwing the cap on and returning the bottle to the kitchen. He remained there for a while, returning with snacks and a smile. Instead of sitting down right away, Lewis placed the food on the coffee table and moved towards the tv to grab the remote. Once he was satisfied everything was ready Lewis returned to his spot next to Valtteri on the couch, his posture much more relaxed than the first time he took a seat. 

It was only silent for a moment longer, and then Lewis was turning on Netflix and the two friends began arguing over which movie they would watch. Valtteri thought maybe knowing his soulmate wouldn’t be too bad, after all it meant he had more chances for nights like this with Lewis.

Valtteri let himself focus on the movie Lewis chose. He could worry about his possible bond with Sebastian and what it could mean later, for now he was going to just breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my trash! I love all of you uwu. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme and @whereisthemilkman
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> Yeet.


	3. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri observes Kimi and Sebastian.

Soulmates were a widely controversial topic, much like many other things in the world. Many people chose not to believe in soulmates, ignoring the immense evidence, instead claiming that no two people could be meant for each other. Valtteri had to disagree, unable to ignore the way Sebastian and Kimi worked together like a well-oiled machine. Each move the pair made was made in perfect unison, as if the universe had indeed created them for each other.

Apart they may be beautiful, but together they were utterly ethereal. 

It didn’t take a very keen or observant eye to catch on to the starry haze which filled Valtteri’s eyes anytime his gaze fell on the two Ferrari drivers. His entire being would light aflame anytime he found himself in their presence, almost as if they were electric. He felt like a planet being pulled in by the gravity of the sun, head spinning as he took in all their warmth.

Valtteri was 28, going into his second year at Mercedes, and he wondered if fate was ever wrong. He didn’t see how he could possibly be meant for them, certain a mistake had been made in his placement within the universe. If Sebastian and Kimi were suns, then Valtteri was a nearby black hole threatening to swallow their light and consume their beings.

Valtteri was 28, Valtteri was 29.

Lewis was the only one Valtteri ever told about his discovery, his friend and teammate helping him to discover whether or not Kimi was his soulmate as well as coach him through the heartbreak that followed when he learned that he was. Valtteri wondered not for the first time why the fates were so cruel, why he must be tortured in this cruel way. 

Some days, Valtteri couldn’t remember why he didn’t want to tell the Ferrari drivers. He felt almost compelled to reveal the truth to them, out of fear he chose to speak less around the pair. Instead Valtteri let himself observe the pair, distancing himself from their open arms.

Sebastian and Kimi may have both been suns, but the nature of their light and warmth was infinitely different. 

When Sebastian smiled it would light up an entire room, warming in his presence. His heat was constant, ever-evolving and all-consuming. The air would sing his praises, colours radiating from him with every step he took. Sebastian was beautiful, Valtteri knew, and he wondered from time to time if he wasn’t actually an angel. 

Kimi was quieter, but no less radiant, a constant and steady pulse seemed to radiate off of him at all times. He wasn’t a blinding light, but rather a soft glow; illuminating the darkness around them. 

Valtteri was certain that between the two of them, they could melt his heart without a second thought. 

Sometimes, when it was dark, Valtteri would go outside and stare at the stars. His head would empty of everything and leave him and the Universe alone to sort out their problems. Valtteri could feel the Earth weeping for him, crying for her lost child in this unforgiving world where everything he does is planned. 

If it were possible, Valtteri thought he’d like to live a life without destiny involved. To continue on with whatever he chose to do, no strings of fate tying him down to a certain path in life. Sometimes though, Valtteri couldn’t stop the dreams of being content and bonded; it didn’t matter though, he could never fit in amongst Sebastian and Kimi.

After he found out about Sebastian, he’d avoided him for the rest of the season. An end was put to this, however, when Sebastian stalked up to him and demanded to know why Valtteri had been avoiding him. Valtteri couldn’t lie to Sebastian, so he didn’t answer the question; instead crafting his words so it wasn’t a lie, omitting facts and truths while he watched the tension in Sebastian’s shoulders slowly deteriorate. 

After the confrontation, Valtteri went back to his old ways of spending time with the Ferrari drivers. His heart hurt, but he would give anything to even feel like he belonged near them. They were watching a movie in Sebastian’s hotel room, the race weekend approaching, and Valtteri felt his heart start beating wildly when the two pulled each other into a slow and gentle yet passionate kiss. He was faintly aware of his parted lips, but nothing else mattered but the absolutely heavenly air that hovered around Sebastian and Kimi.

When they finally pulled apart, Sebastian turned to Valtteri with a smirk and he swore his heart stopped beating. He barely remembered to close his mouth, and it took him long enough that the other two had definitely seen his wanton gaze. Valtteri looked away quickly, drawing his attention to the movie that was playing on the television. He couldn’t focus, was unable to process what was happening; he felt the other two’s eyes locked on his form and he was suddenly overcome with heat. 

He stood abruptly, startling Sebastian into standing with him. Kimi watched on with an unreadable expression and when Valtteri met Kimi’s eyes he shivered, stumbling away. “I should probably go back to my room. It’s uh-It’s getting late and I’m tired.” He didn’t wait for the other two to respond, instead practically bolting for the door and closing it behind him. 

In his rush, he realized he’d forgotten his jacket; he didn’t care, wasn’t going to go back in there after likely making a fool of himself. Instead Valtteri took a deep breath and walked to the elevator, pressing the button before resting his head on the cool wall beside the elevator. 

Valtteri was 29 and he was utterly and totally in love with his soulmates, the only problem was they had no idea what he was to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme and @whereisthemilkman
> 
> I have no idea when the next chapter is going to come so yeet, but things will start picking up soon. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! It's a little short, but hopefully it isn't terrible. Hope y'all like it!

After his first attempt, there was no way Valtteri was going to avoid Sebastian and Kimi again; instead he subjected himself to a fate of pining after them any time the three hung out together. Every movement the other two made seemed to be leading up to something bigger and greater than themselves. 

It was late, the track nearly empty, and night had long since fallen. Lewis was celebrating with the rest of the Mercedes team, but Val didn’t feel like joining in on their celebrations. Especially not after his own bad luck in the race. He stayed in his motor home longer than he usually would, waiting until he was convinced almost everyone had returned to their hotels. 

When he finally left his room, he didn’t bring anything with him. If he needed something, someone from the team could always get it for him. Val didn’t walk very fast, instead taking the time to look at the sky as he walked. It was because of this that Val didn’t notice the two Ferrari drivers until it was too late, until they were standing in front of him and he froze like a deer in the headlights.

Sebastian looked cold, indifferent, and it made Valtteri’s heart ache more than it ever had before. Valtteri knew Sebastian had every right to be mad at him, it was Valtteri’s fault Seb had lost his chance at the championship after all. He wasn’t sure what Seb held in his gaze, but it had Valtteri suddenly stopping where he stood; almost as if Sebastian had pushed a pause button on Valtteri’s life. 

There was a silent moment, where nothing moved except the wind and Valtteri swore he could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. The moment didn’t last very long, Sebastian suddenly striding forward towards Valtteri with fire in his eyes. Kimi followed, silent and completely unreadable as they approached a still unmoving Valtteri. 

When Sebastian and Kimi finally reached the place where Valtteri stood, rooted, Sebastian’s eyes were dark and angry. Valtteri didn’t know what kept him there, staring at Sebastian, but whatever it was he was sure that somewhere fate was laughing at him. It was Sebastian who interrupted the stillness around them, his voice laced with something akin to venom, “You-you always play the part of Perfect Teammate don’t you? Can’t let anybody win except for Lewis is that it? Can’t you think for yourself?” 

Valtteri couldn’t stop the full body flinch that followed, the words piercing a gaping hole in his heart. It felt like the world was ending, and Valtteri remembered why he’d never wanted to find his soulmates. It seemed like ages that Valtteri stood there like that, gaping at Sebastian like a deer in the headlights as he tried to hold back his tears. “I-” he couldn’t get any further than this, stuttering over the simple word several times before apologizing quietly and pushing past Sebastian and Kimi with as much energy as he could muster. 

There was almost a shift in the atmosphere, and Valtteri stopped in his tracks when he heard the gasp that Sebastian let out. They _ knew,_ Sebastian and Kimi _ knew_. Valtteri couldn’t stop the tears any longer, a sob shaking through his body as he refused to turn around and face them. When a hand reached out for his shoulder Valtteri shuddered, recoiling from the touch as he turned around to face Sebastian and Kimi. 

Sebastian was wide-eyed, shock evident in his features as he stared on at Valtteri. It turned out to have been Kimi who’d reached for Valtteri, and his heart stuttered at the thought while he took a step back. “Did you know?” Valtteri almost didn’t hear Kimi, almost didn’t answer once he had. He couldn’t trust his voice, so he nodded an affirmation which only served to bring Sebastian out of his stupor. 

Sebastian moved forward then, and Valtteri shivered at the passion held behind Sebastian’s eyes. “Why did you not tell us?” Where there had been venom in his voice there now was pain, as if he couldn’t understand why Valtteri would keep this from him. Valtteri had to stop himself from scoffing, why _ wouldn’t _ he keep this from them; what cause had they given him to assume he should tell them?

Valtteri, while able to control his scoff, was unable to control the look of anger that fell over his expression, “You can’t just-just _ insult _ me and then blame me for not telling you we were soulmates. So yes, I’ve known for over a year now. And no, I chose not to tell you. You’re happy, you’re content and there’s no way fate was right when it placed me with the two of you.” Valtteri almost couldn’t bring himself to look at Sebastian and Kimi and when he did, he felt his heart beat harder in his chest. Sebastian, who had always looked like a puppy, now looked like a kicked puppy. Valtteri wondered if he was imagining the sorrow which swam in Kimi’s eyes, and decided he didn’t want to know the answer.

The world was cruel, destiny was brutal and the fates were evil. Valtteri couldn’t stay, the air seemed thick and heavy and he couldn’t bring himself to breathe right. 

Valtteri was 29, and every brick he’d carefully placed in his wall against the world had been shattered to pieces. He did what he knew how to do, and ran; the world couldn’t hurt him if he turned away and refused to accept the pain. 

If only it were that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my trash! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme and @whereisthemilkman


	5. Elision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back and finally able to write something that's not completely depressing for once! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! It's a little short, but I think the next one is gonna be a little long so that makes up for it.

By the time Valtteri got back to his hotel, he felt like his heart was being ripped in two. The faint sounds of the Mercedes party were echoing through the hotel they’d rented, and he was certain the party would continue all the way through the night. Valtteri avoided the partygoers, slipping upstairs instead as he tried to control his breathing. When he reached his floor, the sounds of the party had all but disappeared and he was greeted with nothing but silence.

Closing his hotel room door, Valtteri completely shut out the rest of the world feeling as if someone had stabbed him in the chest. In the quiet stillness of his hotel room, Valtteri could almost forget to exist; it was just him alone with the world. He should have known it wouldn’t last, should have known he could never be so lucky. 

When the tranquility of his little bubble of a world was interrupted by a knock on his door, Valtteri felt his heart clench. Knowing it would be pointless not to answer, Valtteri made his way to the hotel room door; every step felt like it took a lifetime and by the time he reached the entryway he wondered if this really was a good idea. It took a deep, stabilizing breath to finally calm Valtteri’s racing heart even the smallest amount. 

As it would be pointless to torture himself any longer in wait, Valtteri chose to swing the door open quickly, bracing himself for what he might find. When Valtteri was greeted by the sight of Kimi and Sebastian standing there, Sebastian’s hand raised as if preparing to knock again. Valtteri stood their, unmoving as the Sebastian and Kimi looked at him in something not unlike shock. To his surprise, and likely to the surprise of Kimi and Sebastian, Valtteri found himself stepping aside to let them into the room. 

They followed the gesture without any more question than the quirking of an eyebrow on Kimi’s part, Valtteri closing the door behind them and making a noiseless motion indicating them towards the couch situated in the middle of the room. Unable to stop his body from reacting to his stress with nervous fidgeting, Valtteri chose to stay standing while Kimi and Sebastian sat next to each other on the couch. Even in the small motions, he could see the way they were drawn to each other in a manner eerily similar to the way he felt drawn towards the pair. Their fingers, while not touching, were hovering within inches of each other almost in a silent prayer. 

The silence stretched awkwardly through the room, nobody speaking as not to break the delicate balance in the air. It seemed like aeons they stayed like that, Kimi and Sebastian lingering next to each other while Valtteri tried to calm himself by pacing. The almost trance-like state was broken when Sebastian stood, taking one quick stride to Valtteri and placing a hand on his shoulder. Valtteri felt his heart shudder, his breath catching in a throat for a moment from the gentle contact. As if he’d been paused Valtteri felt his body stop working, stop responding to his urge to move and leave and get away to protect himself.

Sebastian didn’t let up his hold or tighten it, instead becoming a constant and grounding presence beside Valtteri. For the first time probably ever, Valtteri’s head stopped screaming at him and he was left with nothing but the peaceful silence which surrounded them. It didn’t take long for Valtteri to relax into Sebastian’s hold, Sebastian taking the lack of fight for what it was and leading the two of them over to the couch where Kimi was still sitting. Kimi hadn’t stopped in his staring at Valtteri, his eyes never leaving Valtteri’s slightly shaking form. 

It made Valtteri feel warm to the core, as if Kimi were doing more than looking at him; instead Kimi was staring into Valtteri’s very soul, his gaze heated and heavy while Valtteri tried not to tremble from the intensity of it. His soul was on fire, his heart beating rapidly but Valtteri could only focus on the calming presence of Kimi and Sebastian. Nobody speaks, as if they’re all afraid of breaking this delicate balance that hangs in the air between them. Instead, Valtteri finds a question in Kimi’s eyes and he isn’t sure what the question is but he knows he’d follow Kimi to the ends of the Earth so he nods his head and waits. 

When Kimi kisses Valtteri, everything stutters, he feels as if the world is spinning but frozen all at once and he can’t stop himself from pressing in further. When Kimi pulls apart, it’s with a soft smile that makes Valtteri’s head pound, he’s unsure whether he’s ever seen a look so soft in Kimi’s eyes and it makes him warm knowing it’s meant for _ him_. The moment only lasts a few seconds, and suddenly Valtteri’s head is being turned towards Sebastian who kisses him like the world is ending. Valtteri doesn’t think he’s ever kissed someone with so much desperation, as if Sebastian is begging Valtteri to stay with every second they push together. 

They continue with this, Sebastian and Kimi taking turns in making Valtteri feel more cherished than he ever has. Watching the two of them kiss is like watching a sunrise, the sky lighting up in billions of colours. Valtteri knows they have more to talk about, knows he needs to establish some things between the three of them, but for now he’s content to live in their own little world.

When they finally grow tired and sleepy, Sebastian stands and pulls Kimi and Valtteri to the hotel bedroom. Valtteri is placed in the middle of Sebastian and Kimi, the two continuing to give him soft kisses until they drift to sleep in a peaceful contentedness together. The morning can wait, nothing matters except the warmth that Valtteri feels pooled in his gut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my trash! As always, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Leave kudos if you liked it, and I love reading y'all's comments. <3 <3 <3
> 
> follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme and @whereisthemilkman


	6. Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is genuine trash and I don't remember writing half of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how shit this is-I definitely didn't edit it or even read it over so I don't even know if this jumble of stuff makes sense or if it's too rushed or too dumb. Hope you enjoy anyways, and here's my trash. It's a little (a lot) short, but this chapter was hard to write and I needed to move on.

When Valtteri wakes up in the morning, he feels a warm comfort which is unlike anything he’s ever encountered. In a life where Valtteri has never been able to get his footing-every move he made feeling precarious and balancing on edge-he finally feels at ease. A warm body is pressed against his back, Kimi if the curls pressed into Valtteri’s face were anything to go by. Valtteri knows this won’t last forever, but that doesn’t stop him from burrowing further into the heat and savouring every second that found him here. 

Unsurprisingly, it was Sebastian who woke first, moving until the curls moved to reveal his sleep-ridden face. A smile broke out across Sebastian’s face when his eyes found Valtteri’s own, and Valtteri could swear Sebastian’s smile lit up the whole room as if he was the rising sun. When Sebastian cranes his neck to press a light kiss to Valtteri’s lips, Valtteri feels his heart shutter in place like a camera faltering as it takes a picture. Valtteri finds himself unable to stop from following Sebastian as he pulls away, eliciting a soft chuckle from Sebastian. 

It seems almost like Valtteri has died, like he’s left floating; alive in a separate plane of existence than he’d been on previously with no chains holding him down. It’s a minute shift from Kimi that brings him back to Earth, holding him secure with a momentary tether which screams of nothing but safety. When Kimi pulls away slightly, Valtteri is unable to stop the way his head turns to look at Kimi; Kimi who’s gazing at Valtteri as if he’s never seen something so precious. Valtteri feels it, caught in his throat as he looks into Kimi’s tired eyes that hold nothing in them but unwavering love. 

With a small smile, Kimi leans in to kiss Valtteri. This kiss is different than any they’d shared last night, something akin to coming home and Valtteri knows that this really is where he was meant to be. Valtteri can’t stop the way he melts at the touch, practically falling into Kimi and Sebastian. They lay like that, for just a moment, and then Kimi is pulling him and Sebastian into sitting positions and looking more happy than Valtteri thinks he’s ever seen. They still don’t speak, but Kimi is drawing Valtteri’s attention to him, and Valtteri isn’t sure what to do with the intensity of Kimi’s gaze. “Valtteri, rakas, I know we must gain your trust-earn our place beside you-but please stay?”

Valtteri can’t contain the laugh which falls from his lips, a smile stretching so far that he feels like his cheeks will split. He feels like he’s been fooled--like someone’s going to pull the rug out from underneath him before running away. When he doesn’t lose his footing, Valtteri is almost unable to stop himself from launching towards Kimi and Sebastian. The two are sitting far enough apart that reaching them both proves to be a challenge--one he readily accepts as he drapes himself over the two. 

The position would be awkward were it anyone else, but Valtteri doesn’t think he has the ability to feel uncomfortable while Sebastian and Kimi’s steady presence beats out beside him. His head is resting on Kimi’s chest, and when a hand finds its way to his hair he can’t stop the way he melts into Kimi’s touch. Sebastian already began rubbing soothing circles on Valtteri’s knees, a soft pressure serving to soothe him.

Sebastian and Kimi seem content to continue their petting--because that’s what it is--and find no complaints from Valtteri; he feels like he’s never been so content. They weave together like a puzzle, each of their pieces molding perfectly with each other until they’ve created an unending picture. Valtteri knows now that even though soulmates can hurt, there’s a reason they’re called soulmates. 

There’s something whole about him, something new and previously undiscovered. Valtteri feels like there was a hole in his soul that needed mending; a hole which disappeared with just a little bit of care and attention. With the new healing there’s something more, too, something he’s never experienced before. There’s a strange air about his being, everything about Valtteri’s existence seems to have been charged and filled with energy. 

Valtteri knows there’s going to be consequences to face; they’ll have to register and face the Formula One PR. Valtteri figures he can worry about that later though-he intends to get to know his soulmates a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my trash! Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry this was a little short.
> 
> As always, follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme and @whereisthemilkman, leave kudos if you liked and comments are always appreciated.


	7. Diminuendo/Conclusion (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this was originally gonna be 8 chapters but I wrapped it up faster than I planned on it so I combined the title plans for the last two chapters together for the very short epilogue. Sorry it took me so long I had finals and then I just, didn't feel like writing. Here's the end at last! Thanks so much for reading!

The three spent most of their winter break together, keeping their bond away from the public eye. Valtteri hadn’t felt so happy in his life, and it clearly showed if the look Lewis shot him in their first team meeting of the year was anything to go by. Afterwards, Lewis corralled Valtteri into an empty room and raised an eyebrow in anticipation. “So? Are you going to tell me or are we going to wait here all day?”

Valtteri couldn’t stop grinning as he told Lewis about  _ most _ of the details of his new bond. Valtteri felt warm at the smile Lewis was shooting his way and he was immensely glad to have him as a friend. They stayed in the room talking until Lewis had to take a phone call. Valtteri was sure he was smiling like an idiot as he went to get his stuff ready to leave, and this was confirmed when Toto walked over to him with a somewhat knowing smile. “What’s got you so happy Valtteri?” 

This was the moment that Valtteri had been scared about, but suddenly his reservations disappeared as he told Toto of his newfound bond with Sebastian and Kimi. While looking surprised, Toto managed to hide this reaction in his congratulations. By the time Valtteri was done for the day, he finally felt like everything was good. He made his way home happily, entering his apartment where he, Sebastian and Kimi had been staying together and immediately smelling steak cooking in the kitchen. 

Following the smell brought him to Kimi leaning against the counter, scrolling on his phone with a small smile. “Hey there.” Kimi glanced up, never one to startle, and his smile grew when his eyes fell upon Valtteri. 

“Hi.” With that, Kimi walked forward and pulled Valtteri in for a kiss. “How was your day?” Valtteri smiled and let Kimi lead him to the other side of the kitchen as he told him about his team meeting and his conversation with Lewis, then about his talk with Toto. Kimi seemed pleased that things had gone over well and kissed Valtteri because he was “proud of him”, which made Valtteri pout slightly in response. Towards the end of the recount of his day, Sebastian walked in with a bag in hand and walked over to the both and greeted them with a kiss. 

“I got wine like you requested, Kimi, do you want me to put it in the fridge?” Kimi nodded an affirmative and Sebastian took the wine out of the bag and put it in the fridge. Once he’d thrown away the bag, Sebastian made his way over to Kimi and Valtteri once again and settled himself onto the counter between the two of them, causing Valtteri to laugh and Kimi to roll his eyes. 

Dinner was done soon, and the three settled down at the dinner table and Valtteri listened to Sebastian and Kimi tell him about their days. Sebastian offered to clean up and Kimi pulled Valtteri along to the couch to settle down together. Kimi smiled at Valtteri and he felt his heart swell, “You seem happy.” Valtteri feels his brows knit together and suddenly he’s letting out a light laugh. 

“Yeah- I guess I am happy. Really happy.” The smile on his face is huge, and he feels like his heart is going to burst as he smiles at Kimi. Sebastian joins them on the couch and Valtteri feels like everything’s complete. For once, he isn’t worried about what the future holds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this trash all the way through, I'm so grateful. This didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to, but I still consider it a success. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme and @whereisthemilkman


End file.
